Tragedy
by Darkstar Runner
Summary: Title should be obvious to what this story contains. Rated T for... well... Graphic violence. A different ending is now up. Contains lots of vore and binding.
1. Prologue

As obvious by the title, this is not a happy/funny story like I usually write. If you hate sad, angsty writings, please turn away now. Also, this story contains some very graphic descriptions of...

Well, let's just said it's painful. So very...

----------

_How could it have come to this..._

The man stood amongst the graves, rain pouring down relentlessly. His signature top hat covered his face eyes, hiding his face in the shadows. He didn't care that his clothing was soaked. He didn't care that the frigid wind could cause him to get sick. He didn't even care about the thick mud that covered his brown slacks as he knelled down in the ground. Tears trickled from his hard eyes onto the cold cement of the two graves next to each other. His hands traced the names upon each tombstone. He let out a cry of despair, a sob wracking through his body.

He took the flowers from his side. Two bundles of chrysanthemums. He shakily laid them upon the marble slabs. He then picked himself up, and walked out of the cemetery, away from the graves.

As he walked down the sidewalk, a familiar sign caught his eye. Bar Bluebird. Layton blinked. He hadn't been there since he took Luke on as an apprentice.

_Luke..._

He grit his teeth and slammed his eyes shut in agony as his throat tightened from sorrow. The boy was gone now. There was no need to care anymore about the rest of the world. He opened the door, bell above ringing as he stepped inside.

The bartender immediately recognized him.

"H-Hershel? Where have you been all these years?!"

Layton sat down at the bar, before burying his face in his arms, breaking out in sobs.

The bartender sighed, and went over to the cabinet of liquor. He pulled out a bottle of clear gin, and poured it into a shot glass. He brought it over to Hershel.

"Drink up. It'll clear your mind," he said. Hershel made no objections. E threw his head back and swallowed the smooth liquid. It gave him a warm feeling as it trickled down his throat, erupting into a warm fire in his stomach. It felt good to Layton's cold, frozen body. He sighed. He felt his tense muscles relax. He hadn't felt like this in years...

"So, what's the matter Hershel?" the bartender started up. Layton's face grimaced at the memory, twisted in horror and pain. Feeling the tension, the barkeep fixed another shot of gin. He handed it to Layton who gulped it right down. He then became calmer.

"Ready to talk now?" the barkeep asked. Layton sighed, sniffled a bit, and then began.

---------

Short beginning, but R&R please.


	2. The beginning

People pester me, I get things done. And 4 reviews already. Amazing. :O

-----------

_"I suppose I shall begin with the day it all started..."_

It started out a perfectly average day. I woke up and glanced at the clock. 6:28 A.M. There were two minutes before the alarm was to ring. I got myself up anyways. After all, it was to be a very special day. It was Luke's...birthday...

_At once the man's voice began to crack. A tear trickled down his reddish face, which had started to become flushed with the two drinks. On cue, the bartender handed him another clear drink, this one filled with vodka. The man slowly swallowed the clear liquid down. A small shudder from the alcohol, and he was back to telling his story._

Ah, sorry. As I was saying, it was Luke's birthday. I had many plans that day. I quietly climbed the stairs to his room. Luckily for me, the boy was still sound asleep. I peeked around the corner into Fl- Flora's bedroom.

_The man sniffled slightly._

Ah, the girl. Young and beautiful... She too was asleep. It was perfect. I tread back down the stairs, and picked up the handwritten list from my desk detailing the plan for the day. I was to pick up Luke's cake, as well as some party supplies. The boy had no idea I was planning this for him. After all, he had only been with me for less than a year...

_A tear. The boy HAD been with him..._

I set out in my car towards the store. It was fairly calm that day. I remember there was no traffic. I turned left into the grocers. I picked the cake up. I paid him the 14 euros I owed him for the cake. I walked out. As I got to my car, I saw a firetruck pass down the street, sirens a blazing. I paid no mind at first. I started up my auto, and pulled out from the grocer. It was after I had been on the road for some time that I realized I was behind the firetruck from earlier. And they seemed to have no intention of turning anywhere except toward my home...

_The man's eyes filled with tears..._

I hoped it wasn't what I feared. It couldn't. After all, how could something that horrible happen on my boy's birthday? It couldn't be. I was almost home, the firetruck still in front of me. Then the road became foggy. Or so I hoped. Then I saw the blaze. I stuttered and gazed in horror. My entire flat was completely covered in the blaze.

And I couldn't see the children.

-------

Hmm...I think 'll be sadistic the next chapter, and listen to Christmas music as I give detail to the following events.


	3. Hysteria

"LUKE!" I frantically screamed. I blared my horn stressed at the firetrucks, wanting them to go faster. As they came to a stop, I ripped the door open from my auto and bolted toward the flat. Looking back now, it was an incredibly foolish thing for me to do, just rushing in like that. But at that time, my life was the least of my worries. The firefighter's shouts of "STOP!" were very faint and distant in my head, and I paid them no mind. I burst through the front door.

I was immediately met with an explosion of sudden heat and a thick burning cloud of smoke. I saw a silhouette of a figure. I recognized its shape instantly.

"F-!" I felt myself choking on the smog. "F- Flora! Oh t-*cough*thank God! G-*cough* Get out of here! N-*choke* Now!" The girl let out a hacking, sickening cough.

"What about Luke?!" She screamed.

"I'll get him! Just *****deep breath***** get out of here now!" I shouted. Her eyes filled with fear, but she ran past me out the door. I turned back and faced towards the flaming wreckage, and stuttered at the horror. I couldn't believe it. I was panting now, and sweat poured down from my face, soaking my coat. I yelled out for my boy.

"Luke?! LUKE!? WHERE ARE YOU?!" My eyes scanned everywhere for a hope of his blue garments. But everything in my vision was red. Red, orange; burning colours of hatred. I heard a snap from above me, and barely had any time to react as a board collapsed from above, cutting a deep gash in my shoulder, the fire upon it searing it in the process. I let out a painful scream. It hurt worse than anything else. I clenched my fist as I brushed off the embers. It was then the pain worsened, and I realized that I was bleeding profusely.

"_I now have a scar from that incident..." The man lowered his jacket and shirt, exposing his bare shoulder. A jagged wound was revealed upon the flesh. Quite fresh, the bartender noted. Layton pulled his shirt back up, and resumed._

All of a sudden, a shriek came from upstairs.

"Professor! HELP ME!!!" A boy's voice. My heart exploded from joy. There was still hope! I bolted up the stairs, and ran to the boy's room. I noticed the door was shut. The handle was melted into the wall. Luke was trapped. The boy's screams were heard on the other side.

"Luke! Stand back!" I yelled, before taking my shoulder to the door. After three slams, the hinges finally broke. There he stood. His expression of panic fell and was soon replaced with a heartbreaking face of relief. Tears flooded his eyes. His face had been visibly licked by the flames and heat. His eyes sparkled. I felt myself choking on my own relief. I rushed over, and embraced him in my arms. There was no time for talking however. I grabbed him, and held him close to my chest. Then I bolted back down the stairs...

And suddenly, everything erupted into chaos. I tripped. Everything then seemed to go in slow motion. Luke and I tumbled down the stairs. I hit my gash into the rough carpeting, which tore at my muscle. I screamed in pain, and let go of Luke. Luke tumbled into the wall. A loud crack echoed. It all happened so fast now. Luke let out a scream...cut sho-...sh-...

_He couldn't finish the sentence. He froze up, eyes dilating. His fingers were clenched tight, knuckles pure white. He was shaking profusely, like he was in a seizure. Chills creeped all over his skin. The bartender saw the immense amount of pain in his eyes. Layton began to whisper to himself something. The bartender leaned closer._

"_The boards... stabbed him... The...blood..." He was now a stuttering mess. "Impaled him..." He gave a light chuckle. The bartender jumped. A...laugh? Layton gave another laugh. It continued to roll upwards, until he was laughing like a mad man. The bartender inched back. Layton continued on with his story with this demented smile._

The boards! They fell from above and fell at the PRECISE angle to impale him through his stomach! And he screamed! He yelled out in excruciating pain! The blood splattered all over me! His hands reached out to me for help, but I could only stare in horror! I sat there watching him suffer!

_A continuation of his laughter._

He yelled out to me! And I probably might have been able to help, had those firemen come in at that second! They didn't even see him! I screamed out for them to let me go, to save Luke instead! But no! And as they pulled me out, I saw Luke's eyes fade! Blood trickled from his open wounds, and his breaths sputtered as the crimson liquid began to fill his lungs. I screamed out for him. His hand dropped. The pike in his stomach twitched as he retched up the blood flooding his body. And then his eyes went white. He stopped struggling. He was suffering no more.

"_I WATCHED LUKE DIE!" The man screamed out in hysterics. The bartender was more than afraid._

"_I-if you'll excuse me Hershel, I must go grab some more bottles of vodka.. excuse me." And with that, the bartender slipped out through the back exit. He had never seen Hershel like this. He pulled out a cigar, lit it, and took a puff. He didn't even notice the shadow looming over his shoulder._

"_What a wonderful brand you have there. A rare box of Peruvians, I suppose?" the dark man hissed from the side. The bartender dropped his cigarette in surprise, but uttered no sound as his throat was slit with a switchblade. The shadow picked up the lit cigar, and took a puff._

"_Hmm... a bit off my mark. Nothing but a cheap brand." He growled. He pulled out his briefcase, grabbed a few items, and began to don his apparel._


	4. Hospitalized

Short one for now. Don't worry. It'll get longer.

* * *

_As the bartender walked back in, Layton was in sobbing hysterics. His eyes were red frm the saline in his tears._

"_So, then, what happened? You don't seem finished yet..."_

_Layton looked up with forlorn, tormented eyes._

"_That's just it. He didn't stop there...." He clenched his teeth._

"_Who?" Layton's fist tightened around the shot glass with such a grip that it shattered, shards and alcohol flying into the air, and deep into his palm and fingers. Blood seeped between the cracks in his fingers, dripping onto the glazed bar counter._

"_It was him..." Layton growled, an almost animalistic rage all throughout his tone. His head was low, the wide brim of his had silhouetting his eyes. His lips twisted with disgust. "...Don Paolo."_

_The bartender's eyes flickered. "I've heard that name before. Heard he's got it out for ya. Any clue why?"_

_The Professor scoffed. "Not even a hint. It's a puzzle even I haven't been able to solve." the bartender's fingers twitched slightly._

"_But yes, he didn't stop there. In fact...That fire...I know it was him...the fire was a mere child's game compared to what followed."_

As I was dragged from the flat, I continued to fight from the grips of the firemen. We were no more than 10 feet away before the house collapsed.

"No!" I screamed out. Not that it would change anything. Luke was gone.

Dead.

The gash in my shoulder was bleeding profusely. Mixed with all the excitement, I soon lost consciousness.

The next thing I know, I woke up. Fluorescent lights blinded me at first...Breathing felt strange...

I then realized there was a tube down my throat, and a mask covering my face. An oxygen mask. The foreign object caused me to slightly gag...

At once, the doctors turned to me. There was a flurry of voices...

"Good, he's awake..."

"Make sure he doesn't move too much..."

"Is his arm bandaged securely...?"

I groaned, and looked around the room. It's strange being in a hospital, with no one you love there...

Wait a minute... Flora....where was she...? Did they take her to another room? They did see here as she ran out of the house, right...?

"Excuse m-," I let out a hacking cough. The smoke from the fire still burned in my lungs, and I realized that despite the tube down my throat, it was still a bit hard to breathe. Fortunately, the doctor noticed me.

"Do you need something, sir?"

"During the ho- *cough* -use fire, a girl ran out of the house. Where is sh**- ***cough* -e now?"

I watched the doctor consult with the others. Finally, one walked up with me.

"Are you by chance speaking of the girl in the orange dress?" he asked me. I nodded slightly. "Why, a man came over as soon as she left. He said he would take care of her for now, and left a note explaining everything, saying you would understand who he was and you would come to take her home once you left here."

My eyes widened. "Hand me the note."

I unsealed it, and read it to myself.

"Dear Layton,

You must be shocked to find your dear Flora in my hands, hm? Don't worry, she's being taken care of...for now. However, I suggest you hurry and get out of there... The poor girl doesn't seem to have much time left, and...well, that hospital isn't very stable at the moment.

Nyeh heh heh!

Don Paolo.

PS: Look outside the window."

My eyes shifted to the left...and my throat tightened in fear around the tube. Strapped to the wall of the building was a bomb. With 2 minutes set on it. I looked back down at the letter. Something was written on the back.

"PSS: That seal on the envelope triggered the countdown, by the way. And trust me, there's no puzzle to solve on this one."

"Good luck!"

-------

ONOES IT'S A BOMB NOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN IT'S NOT LIKE LAYTON CAN DIFFUSE IT.


	5. Surprise!

I'm not sure you all are ready for this yet, but oh well.

---------

1:59

It was at this time that I took action. I grabbed the mask off my face, and pulled the tube from my throat, gagging slightly. The doctors tried to pin me back down. I fought back against them.

"You don't understand! There is a bomb outside this window!" I screamed. The doctor looked out the window, and confirmed my words.

All of a sudden, the hospital was in a panic.

1:30

I opened up the window, and reached out towards the bomb with my left arm. Sadly, the bomb was on the far right side, and thus, it was just out of my reach. I leaned slightly further, cautious of the unforgiving three story drop below me. My fingertips could barely touch it. I had no choice but to use my injured right arm. As I moved, the cloth in the bandage from the doctors decided it wanted to scratch and tear at my wound. Wincing, I stretched out, trying to grab it. My injury was opening up further and further. I was almost there...

1:02

I grabbed it. Simultaneously, I managed to lose my footing. I ripped the bomb from the cement wall as I plummeted. A scream began to erupt from my lungs, before becoming cut off with my abrupt landing on the ground. A loud snap came forth from underneath me. My eyes shot wide open. I felt my chest tighten. I struggled to gasp for air. Pain coursed through my entire body

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I looked at the timer.

0:10

Screaming in pain, I picked myself up. I gripped the bomb and threw.

3....

2....

1.....

I closed my eyes, preparing for explosion.

Thud.

Psssshhhhhhh...

I looked at the bomb. Smoke fizzle from it. I blinked. Blood dripped from both arms.

I screamed. Screamed in pain. In frustration. In...rage...

"_So it was a dud then?" The bartender tried to keep himself from snickering in irony. Layton glared at him with contempt._

"_I fail to see what's so funny about my situation! That fall snapped my left arm in half! The bone was sticking out farther than you can imagine without tearing through my flesh!" for some reason, this caused the bartender to laugh out loud._

"_That's what's so funny! You tried to protect all these people, and for what?! It was all for naught! I bet they never even thanked you, either!"_

_Layton was silent, eyes burning with tears and anger._

_The bartender sneered, having won the battle, and poured another drink, this time of two liquids._

_Layton tilted the the glass back, swished it around a bit, gagged slightly, and managed to swallow the foul tasting liquid._

"_Ugh, what was that?!" Layton's tongue was hung partially out of his mouth._

"_Just something I thought you might want to try..." The bartender shrugged innocently._

_Layton began to feel nauseous, but managed to hold his bearings, and continued the story._

I picked myself up, although it took a good few minutes to fight through the pain. I stood, wobbling. Each slight movements in my arms gave a great world of pain. But I was past that now. I was going to make that wretch Don Paolo pay for what he did.

It didn't take long to find his hideout. He literally gave me direction to his place. Stupid fool.

As I opened the door, I was met with eerie darkness and silence. Not a peep was heard. Of course, the door then slammed shut behind me, leaving the room around me pitch black.

"Well, glad to see you could make it, Layton..." That horrid voice echoed all around me.

I perhaps said a few things here that would best be left unrepeated. After all, I'm sure there's some reading this that...might not want to hear their model swearing up a storm like a sailor. I will however, give the general gist of what was said.

"You coward! Give her back to me and show yourself now, so that I may..." Well, that was the main idea anyways.

"Oh, testy testy! Don't worry, you'll see me soon. And your precious darling too..."

A swift noise was heard. And thus, I felt myself plummeting. And I fell forever until landing on my back. I lost my breath, soon followed by my own consciousness.

As I awakened, I tried to move. This only succeeded in making the ropes tied around my press against the bone jutting out from my arm, and the wound in the other one. I screamed out, the pain of both of those together was immense. A light flickered above me, before turning fully on. A silhouette appeared in front of me...

"F...flora?" I cried out.

Imagine my shock when the head slid off its shoulders and landed with a sic, squishy splat on the floor, followed by the body crumpling.

"Oh dear, it seems you were too late..." his voice came from behind me. I felt his breath on the back of my neck.

"And this is when the fun truly begins."

----

Oh yes. Yes it does.


	6. Torture

The light flickered above me. Words cannot express the sheer amount of both rage and fear that was built up within me. I felt my lip quivering. I couldn't believe it. My mouth was dry. Flora's body was crumpled in a heap, lifeless, in front of me. Tears formed in my eyes. I could barely breathe. Blood poured from her pale neck, surrounding my feet and staining her clothes. A terrified expression was on her face. I couldn't help the waves of nausea that overcame me. My mouth began to salivate, a bitter taste forming in the back of my throat. It was too much. Before I knew it, I involuntarily lurched forward and retched. The bile splattered on the floor, mixing with Flora's blood, changing the fluids into a sickish, clear orange color. My mouth was burning. The stench of her blood and my acids caused an unbearable odor, sending me hurling again.

Suddenly, a hand came down upon my shoulder. I flinched, forgetting that he was there, sending another wave of pain through my body.

"Oh, looks like someone can't keep his lunch down, hm?" he cackled with glee. He then brought his face next to mine. He was horribly close, his foul breath filling my nostrils, almost as bad as the scent of the fluids staining my shoes. I dared not look at the face next to me.

"You know, your fear makes you smell so pleasurable...it's a shame I hadn't noticed this sooner..." I felt his tongue run slowly against my neck, sending shivers down my spine. I had no clue at the time what he was going to do with me...

He smacked his lips, savouring the flavour I left in his mouth. I gagged as he left a long bit of drool on my neck as he pulled away.

I didn't know what to say. The way he presented himself completely destroyed my mind. All that I had to say to him, all I was to fight for, was gone. Vanished. My mind was blank. This was not the Don Paolo I was used to dealing with.

"You know, Layton, the boy of yours was a particular joy to get rid of..." He smiled, his yellowish teeth glimmering in the pale light. "His little screams of pain were certainly pleasurable to the extent where I wouldn't care to explain. He was so helpless too. And all thanks to you. I wouldn't have been able to rid of him had you not left that day. It's a shame. He was only a few hours from becoming 14..."

"And then watching you waste your time with that fake bomb at the hospital.." He slammed his fist into my broken arm, right on the bone. I screamed as the bone's sharp edge tore through my flesh. Blood began to seep down my arm and dropped to the floor. I couldn't breath.

"Oh, but let's not forget the darling young heiress..." he grabbed her hair, dragged her through the fluids, and forced her against my face. Her blank, expressionless eyes stared into mine. And then he threw it to the floor, and in one move, _crushed it beneath his heel_. It was a gory scene that would leave anyone with horrific nightmares. Blood spread everywhere, flesh and organs crushed and scattered. It was sickening, and I couldn't take it. I screamed a terrified scream. This mistake caused the most terrible action of them all in Don Paolo. He suddenly shoved his hand into my mouth, keeping it wide open. He then reached down, grabbed the girl's hand, and with the help of his bloodied boot, _ripped the arm off Flora. _I tried to bite down on his hand, but he seemed not to care. Flora's arm dripped with crimson at the end of the dismemberment point. In one swift motion, he pulled his hand out of my mouth, and replaced it with Flora's hand before I could do anything. I gagged as her soft fingers trailed along the back of my throat. Paolo then gripped one hand around my gullet, and slowly began to slide Flora's arm down my throat. I was gagging horribly, and with each lurch brought pain in my arm. He pressed even further, and to my horror, her hand began to slide into my throat. It was an utterly horrible feeling, one that I can't compare to anything. And then to my horror, I involuntarily swallowed.

Her hand caused a huge lump to bulge out in my throat. I couldn't breather at all. I tried to regurgitate her arm back out of my mouth, but I was only met with a more forceful push from Paolo. It was no hope. As much as I hated to, I had no choice. I gave another large swallow, the sound of my gulp echoing within the empty room. I felt a small tightness below my chest, before her entire hand passed into my stomach. I felt her fingers drag against the walls and floor of my belly. I half gagged, before swallowing again. I saw Paolo's eyes light up with cruel excitement, his fingers tightening around my throat as he felt Flora's arm slide slowly through. His fingers brushed against my tongue as he forces the end of Flora's arm into my throat. I gave a final swallow, wincing as the warm blood trickled along my tongue and into my gullet. I felt my stomach tighten as her arm finished its journey. Paolo lifted up my shirt, placed his hand upon my belly, and pressed against the bulge that had now appeared, causing an immense amount of pain.. I was entirely sickened, nauseous to no end. But I knew if I even tried to retch, that arm would cause more trouble coming up that when it went down.

His fingers continued to lovingly and cruelly trace the outline of the lump in my stomach. I dry heaved.

"Oh, don't worry, Layton, we're not quite done yet..." he chuckled. I heard a click. I looked down at his hands. A glimmer of light shone upon it. A gun. I gasped, my lip quivering.

He placed the barrel in the back of my throat. There was a clicking. The stray powder from the gun irritated the back of my throat.

"Oh, I've waited for this moment for years now, Layton..." He said with a sneer. "Oh, you don't know how good this feels right now. It was so easy too!" He pressed it even harder. Tears formed in my eyes.

"Say goodbye, Layton..."

A gunshot resounded. I braced for pain, for the gushing of blood down my throat. My face was wet. I opened my eyes. Paolo's eyes were white. I glanced down. His hand was off the trigger... and then I saw it.

A huge hole through his chest. He wobbled, before collapsing onto the floor. I maneuvered the gun out of my mouth, and looked up at the silhouettes. All I heard was "You're gonna be alright..." Before passing out...

"_It was a few days later that I recovered the children's bodies. And that's how I got here. I arrived from the graveyard before coming here." Layton finished his story._

"_Ah, quite interesting," the bartender sneered. Layton blinked. That sneer...it...it seemed to be the same one...but...it couldn't be..._

_Suddenly, a pain rippled throughout Layton's chest. He gasped, before collapsing on the floor. His breathing became erratic. Layton's throat tightened and closed up. He gasped for air. Blood began to trickle out of the sides of his mouth. The bartender stepped over his body, an evil grin spread across his face._

"_You should know better than to trust a bartender, Layton..." a familiar face resounded. He pulled the mask from his face. Layton's eyes widened. Don Paolo threw off the rest of the outfit._

"_Don...Paolo...but I *wheeze* thought you... were dead!" Layton gasped out. Blood began to pool in his lungs. He coughed and hacked roughly, blood spraying from his lips._

"_A bullet in the chest doesn't mean it's all over. Make sure you've killed the man before leaving him to rot." A smile continued to shine as he stepped out the door. He turned back, and watched. Layton's body spazzed and twitched slightly, before going limp. He chuckled evilly to himself, before shutting the lights off, leaving Layton in a pool of his own blood._


	7. Just Desserts

Paolo walked into his home, the dark streets of London allowing him to get home without too much notice. He took off his overcoat, threw it into the washer, and turned it on. As the machine started up, Paolo could have sworn he heard the door open. He glanced behind him. No, the door was shut still. No tracks or anything. Paolo shrugged it off.

He then removed his gloves, tossing them into the waste receptical, before lighting them on fire. It didn't take long for it to smolder out. Paolo smiled. He then went up to his bedroom, taking off his tie and shirt, before climbing into bed.

Skitter skitter...

Paolo's eyes shot open. He blinked. No,...no... he was getting worked up over nothing. What was he scared of? It was probably just a mouse...

"Hello there, Paolo." a voice came from the door. Paolo's heart jumped into his throat. No, it couldn't be...!

The light shot on. Paolo stammered and gasped. There was Layton, standing in the doorway, shotgun in hand. His face and lips were stained red from his blood.

"Bu-... but how?! I poisoned you. That should have killed you quick and easily!" Paolo screamed out in rage and panic.

Layton cocked the gun. "I just so happened...expell the contents of that drink as my life flashed before my eyes. It wasn't pleasant, but it did the job."

"But you were dead! YOU WERE BLEEDING OUT OF YOUR MOUTH!" Paolo was in hysterics.

"Oh, Paolo. Like you said..." Layton casually waltzed up to the bed of the man, and held the barrel of the gun to his head. "..._Make sure you've killed the man before leaving him to rot."_

Layton pulled the trigger. The room became painted with Paolo's blood, as his headless body crumpled into the sheets. Blood pooled all around as Layton blew the smoke out of the gun. He turned around, and waltzed out the door casually, turning off the lights.

_Luke stared up at Layton with terrified eyes. Flora had fainted halfway through the story._

"_Well, have a good night, Luke! I'll see you in the morning!" Layton turned off the lights in the children's room. Luke pulled his covers tight, shivering under the sheets. The Professor never told such a terrifying story before..._


	8. Alternate ending

Luke stared up at Layton with terrified eyes. Flora had fainted halfway through the story.

"Well, have a good night, Luke! I'll see you in the morning!" Layton turned off the lights in the children's room. Luke pulled his covers tight, shivering under the sheets. The Professor was always so good at telling terrifying stories...

Layton trodded down the stairs quietly, before going to the kitchen, and fixing himself cup of black coffee. He smiled deviously, before reaching up to his face, and tearing off the rubber mask. Layton's face fluttered to the floor as Don Paolo reached down for the cup, and took a long sip of the steaming drink. Oh, yes, he was gonna need a stimulant to keep him going through his next plan.

------

_Layton slowly opened his eyes. He tried to give a yawn, but realized his mouth was bound with a thick piece of cloth. He reached up to pull off the gag...and found that his arms were bound together behind his back. Not only his arms, but his legs as well. The walls around him seemed to be made of a sort of cloth, and a thin veil of light shone from above him. He tried to pull himself free, but found that he was bound quite tightly. The ropes tore at his wrists, and the cloth in his mouth was bitter and thick, soaking all the saliva from him, leaving his mouth dry. Where was he? How did it get this way?_

_Suddenly, the room around him began to shift, as Paolo began to make his way up the stairs. Not that Layton knew this, however. Then, suddenly, voice began to sound..._

_------_

"Oh, Luke, wakey wakey..." Paolo said in his imitation of Layton's voice. Luke stirred slightly in his sleep, then opened his eyes slowly. He was then met with the evil grin of Don Paolo right in his face. He let out a scream, which continued as Paolo threw a bag over the boy's head, bound it tight around his neck, then made quick work of the boy's arms and legs.

Of course, Don Paolo didn't notice Flora now looming over him. He was met with a sudden attack to the back as Flora jumped onto the man's shoulders.

"Let Luke go you freak!" she screamed passionately.

"Get off of me, you wretch!" he screamed.. He grabbed her by the wrist, and slammed her against the wall. She let out a cry of pain, and lay there motionless, albeit still awake. Just to make sure, however, Paolo pulled a pistol out of his coat. He fired two shots in Flora's leg. She screamed loudly as the bullets pierced her leg. Blood began to pour quickly out of the wounds.

"FLORA!!!" Luke yelled. Paolo gripped the boy by the throat, and pinned him to the bed.

"Yes, boy, squirm! Yell! Kick and scream!" Paolo was completely excited. Luke choked beneath the man's grip, and soon, was motionless. Flora was still screaming. Paolo walked over to her, and kicked her across the face with such force that it knocked her out. Blood trickled from her left ear and the corner of her mouth. Paolo sneered, tossed Luke over his shoulder, and ran out of the house. He tossed him in the back of the car, then climbed inside, and drove away.

----

_Layton was sobbing. He heard everything that had happened. The gunshot still rang in his ears. Was Flora still even alive?! What happened to Luke!? He once again struggled within his bindings, but to no avail._

_----_

Luke awakened with a gasp. The room around him was dark. Where was he? What happened?

Then memories of last night came back to him. Paolo...

Luke immediately began to struggle, but found that his arms were bound behind him to a rough, splintery chair. He was immediately met with cuts and scrapes to his arms. He yelped loudly.

Paolo then noticed the boy struggling. Finally, it was time. He waltzed happily over to the bagged boy, and pulled off the mask. Luke choked and sputtered with contact with the fresher air. He panted.... then looked up and screamed at the sight of don Paolo.

"Oh, how I've waited for this moment where the people would fear me!" Paolo chuckled at the boy's reaction. Then he reached into his pocket, and pulled something out. Luke gasped.

-----

_Layton was grabbed from above, and his helpless body was surrounded by...fingers? Layton was blinded by the sudden appearance of light. He blinked a few times, and he too gasped. He was...so small! Just what was going on here?! He looked down. Yes, definitely fingers were around him. Judging by the previous surroundings, he must have been in someone's pocket. But whose?_

_He slowly turned his head around, and jumped. He was being held by Don Paolo! And judging by the look on his face...he was planning something malicious. He then faced back forward, and gasped once again. Luke was sitting there, ropes surrounding him completely bounding him to the chair, eyes meeting his, fear easily shown in the both of them. Layton let out a sob. Paolo was a monster! But Layton still wasn't sure what exactly Don Paolo was planning for the both of them..._

_-----_

"Wh-...wh-...why is the Professor so small?!" Luke stuttered. Paolo's smile grew even larger.

"Oh, surely, you must have SOME idea of what I plan on doing... How about you, Layton?" Paolo looked at the man between his fingers. Layton seemed to be getting a few ideas...

"Oh for goodness sake..." Paolo walked over to the boy. "Surely you must be feeling hungry? After all, I do recall it being nearly 12 hours since your last meal..."

As if in response, Luke's stomach let out a long growl, sending a large smile across Paolo's face. Oh this was so going to plan, unlike all those other times! Luke and Layton both made the connection at the same time.

"No! NO! I won't do it! I don't care what you do! I WON'T DO THIS TO THE PROFESSAH!"

Paolo chuckled loudly. "You won't do it under any circumstance, hm? Well, then, have it your way..." Paolo gripped Layton by his feet, and dangled him in the air. " I guess I'll just have to do it for you then..."

------

_Layton was shook about, unable to do anything due to his current binding. He was brought to Paolo's mouth quickly, as the man's lips curled apart. His tongue protruded, and he slowly licked Layton's entire body. Layton cringed at the man's rough tongue as it brushed against his face and enveloped his entirety. He spat out the fluids that had entered his mouth with bitterness, and was panting heavily. He was starting to get dizzy from the blood rushing to his head. Of course, it seemed Paolo was close to solving this problem. Layton watched in fear as Paolo slowly opened his mouth. Layton screamed in panic, and began to thrash wildly about. He needed to hurry and get loose! He grunted and squirmed about, but sadly, Don Paolo continued with his plan. Paolo tiled his head back far, opening his mouth wide, dangling Layton over his mouth. Layton couldn't do anything but stare straight down into the back of the man' throat, light reflecting off the slick, smooth flesh in his mouth. Slowly Layton was lowered into the man's maw, struggling the entire time. His panicked screams sounded about the whole room._

_-----_

Luke looked on in both panic and fear. He was frozen to the chair; he couldn't work his lips at all. Paolo lowered his mentor slowly into his mouth. Luke watched the expressions of fear pass across his face as he slowly entered Paolo's foul mouth. Then Paolo closed his lips around the man's chest, leaving Layton's bound legs outside to let them thrash about. Luke could hear the slurping sounds coming from the man as Layton was slowly sucked into his mouth. Then there was a small pop sound, as Layton was completely slurped in. Luke's stomach twisted at the sight.

------

_Layton was panting heavily. It was completely dark everywhere, save for the small line of light between Paolo's lips. He laid curled up on top of Paolo's tongue. The mere fact that he was unable to move was even worse. The foul stench of Paolo's breath, and the smell of his spittle filled the air. Suddenly, Paolo's tongue underneath him began to toss him violently around, and Layton was coated completely with drool. Paolo ran his tongue underneath Layton's shirt, licking across his belly and chest. Layton let out a gasp in shock as his breath escaped him. He tried to squirm away, but Paolo probed further up, completely hooking Layton by his shirt. The feeling of the man's tongue on his chest was...well, there wasn't quite a word to explain the thought that went through Layton's head. Paolo then quickly removed his tongue, and began to lay Layton along it instead. Layton felt the room around him move forward, and Paolo's jaws suddenly opened. Layton stared out from inside the maw. He was in front of Luke. Layton felt ashamed of his sorry state. He then looked behind him. The entirety of Paolo's mouth was illuminated, and Layton could not help but look at the back of Paolo's throat as it spasmed with each breath and slight swallow he gave. His stomach flip-flopped within him as he peered at the dark flesh that he would soon be passing into. He glanced back at Luke, whose eyes were completely filled with terror._

_-----_

"Pr-...professor?!" Luke stuttered. His breathing spasmed, staring into the man's mouth. Layton was curled up in the center of the man's tongue. Luke felt the man's drool splatter onto his leg.

Paolo then stepped back, and suddenly tilted his head back, leaving his mouth wide open.

-----

_Layton fell down the man's tongue, as his feet landed against the back of the man's throat. He felt himself slowly sliding in. He panicked._

_-----_

Luke could hear the man's screams from near the entrance of Paolo's throat. Luke felt his lips quivering. Paolo prepared to swallow...

"Wait!" Luke suddenly cried out. Paolo's eyes flickered to him. "Paolo...I-...I'll do it...to save him from you..." Luke's lips twisted as he said the last word. Paolo smiled. He let his head back down, and pulled Layton from his mouth. The man was dripping with Paolo's saliva, but was otherwise unharmed for the most part.

Paolo waltzed over to Luke. "It's about time you came to your senses..." He placed his finger between the boy's lips, and opened the boy's jaws for him.

-----

_Layton looked at Luke in horror. Sure, he wasn't going to be swallowed by Paolo, but now...Luke was going to...._

_Layton felt his whole body shiver. No, Luke... he shouldn't have to do this..._

_He peered into the boy's mouth. It was a lot lighter than Paolo's, but still that horrible, slimy look filled his view. Tears formed in his eyes. This was totally not his day._

_------_

Paolo tilted the boy's head back, and Luke closed his eyes, tears forming in the corners. Paolo gave a devious look towards Layton, then dropped him into Luke's mouth. Luke felt the man slide across his tongue, and gagged. Paolo's saliva mixed with his, as Luke closed his mouth and began to swish Layton around. He then began to slide him towards the back of his throat.

-----

_Layton could only await his fate as he slid around Luke's mouth, completely soaked and dampened with the sticky, slimy saliva from both people. He pressed his face into Luke's tongue, tears flowing freely from his eyes. This was horrible, for both he and Luke. A sob wracked his whole body._

_Soon, he felt Luke's head tilt back, and he slid closer to the boy's throat. He bit his lip, shut his eyes, and sobbed..._

----

Luke trembled as he felt the man brush past his uvula. A gag sent Layton forward back to the tip of Luke's tongue. He sobbed loudly.

"I can't do this!" he screamed, Layton still in his jaws. Paolo's happiness soon turned to frustration.

"You WILL do this, boy!" he raged. Luke soon found Paolo's fingers in his mouth, spreading along his tongue, as he forced Layton to the back of his throat. Luke's constant gags didn't stop Paolo, and Luke felt the man's fingers push Layton into his throat. Luke continued to fight, but Paolo was stubborn. To Luke's horror, he felt Paolo's fingers begin to enter his throat, Layton still at the tips of his fingers. With each gag, Paolo managed to slide his hand in further and further, bringing Layton down with him.

-------

_Layton was slowly being crushed by both Paolo's fingertips and with the walls surrounding him. Every few seconds, the walls would quickly tense up, and send a wave of motion upwards combined with a sickening "urg-glurp" sound. This would send Layton's entire body straight into Paolo's sharp fingers, bruising him even further. However, as he slid further, he started accumulating mucous from the inside of Luke's throat, and soon found himself sliding faster and faster down Luke's throat._

_Suddenly, a loud swallow echoed all around him. Luke had lost the battle. Layton felt the walls suddenly surround his entire body, and he was sent down...down....down..._

_He was squeezed through a tight, fleshy ring, before falling into a mostly empty room. He landed on the soft floor with a sickish splash. Layton was speechless. No, it couldn't be... He couldn't be here..._

_A loud growl and gurgle around him confirmed it. His heart sank. He was in Luke's stomach now, and there was nothing he could do. He wriggled around, and wormed his way over to the wall of Luke's belly. He slammed as much of his body weight he could against the stomach lining, but only succeeded in causing the walls to undulate around him._

_----_

Paolo pulled his hand out of the boy's gullet, shaking off the coating of slime that surrounded it, before licking off the remainder. He gave the boy a toothy smile, before placing his hand up the boy's shirt, rubbing his belly gently. He brought his face close to it.

"Hope you're enjoying yourself in there, Layton! Nyeh heh heh heh!"

_----_

_It was pitch black all around, not a speck of light anywhere. Layton continued to writhe about on the floor, trying to free himself. The walls and floor shifted around him, and the fluid levels slowly rose. Luke's heartbeat mixed with his own as he focused hard on the knot around his wrist. The humidity and heat were suffocating, beads of sweat forming on his brow. The horrid, acidic scent of digestive fluids filled his lungs, causing his chest to burn._

_Layton spent a few precious moments battling before suddenly, the knot loosened. He hurriedly pulled of the bindings, and quickly untied the gag from his mouth. He then went to work on the ones on his feet. By now, the acids had risen to his waist while he sat down. The bottom of his legs were starting to tingle and slightly burn. Layton knew that he was slowly being digested alive. His heart was racing, but the knot was almost undone._

_A sudden lurch from Luke's stomach thrust the man forward face first into the bitter acids. Layton quickly pulled himself out, and continued working on the knot._

_-------_

Luke was sitting there, eyes downcast, sobbing uncontrollably. He felt Layton squirming and writhing hopelessly within his own stomach. Luke thought maybe he could vomit the Professor back up, but more than likely, Paolo would just shove him back down his throat again...

---

_Layton was now up to his neck in the stomach juices. The walls were beginning to contract all around him, crushing him in their soft walls. Finally, the knot came undone. His legs were incredibly sensitive now, as the acids worked their way deeper into his flesh. He managed to stand up. He gripped onto the slick, fleshy walls around him, pounding furiously, trying to get Luke to expel him. But there was no response. Layton let out a cry of despair, and rested the side of his head in the wall of Luke's stomach._

-----

It was hopeless. The battle was over. Layton was going to die in his stomach. There was no h-

BLAM!

A door slammed open, revealing the silhouette of Inspector Chelmey. Both Paolo and Luke gasped in fright. Chelmey quickly ran forward, tackling Paolo to the ground.

"You're under arrest, Paolo!" Chelmey screamed in pure fury. Paolo tried to squirm his way from Chelmey's grip, but the man's weight was crushing him. He gasped for air, as Chelmey bound his arms to his sides, before moving on to his legs. Luke saw another shadow form at the doorway. He couldn't believe it.

"FLORA!" Luke screamed. Flora limped over to him happily, her leg still injured from the gun shots. She reached behind him, and undid the knots bounding him to the chair. Luke took a deep breath as the ropes fell from around him. But then he became solemn again.

"The Professor..." he began. Flora looked at him confused.

"Where is he?"

Luke's eyes fell downwards. "Paolo...he made me..." he sniffled, "...he made me swallow him."

Flora turned pale. "We need to get him out now!"

"But...Don Paolo..."

"The Inspector has him now, you can try it now!" she screamed frantically. Luke nodded. He concentrated hard. He stuck his finger in the back of his throat, and began to gag himself.

-----

_Layton was thrown all around within Luke's stomach as the boy gagged. His head bobbed under the acids, before quickly reappearing out of the fluids. He gasped for air continuously, not knowing what was going to happen now. In his mind, all he was certain of was that this was it. He was going to die in here._

-----

Luke began to salivate as a bitter taste formed in the back of his throat. Yes! Yes! It was working! He felt the contents of his stomach twist and turn as they began to force their way up his throat. A bitter mass made its was up...

Suddenly, Luke retched all over the cold, cement floor. The messy contents of his stomach spread all around. And who else appeared in the middle of it all but Layton himself.

The man let out a harsh cough, spitting out the slime and gastric acids that had made their way into his mouth. He was completely covered in a paleish, clear yellow fluid. He laid there on the ground, staring up at Luke. He let out a weak smile, before letting out a small chuckle.

"Thank you, my boy..."

Luke gently scooped up the man in his hand, and let out a sigh of relief. Both of them were quiet. Flora, although completely disgusted, smiled too.

-----

By the time all was said and done, Paolo landed up in a mental hospital. Flora, the Inspector, and Luke managed to find a potion from Paolo's evil chemist lair to regrow Layton.

Luke was mentally scarred for a few weeks, but as the weeks passed with normality, things began to grow calm again.

Layton was treated for the burns he sustained, but he kept the use of his legs.

sAnd then Flora was a zombie./s


End file.
